


Like Tea V

by PainInSilence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Slowburn Amnesia Fic but i havent written it yet so you have to read this teaser for whenever it gets done instead~(no, the OC is the one with the amnesia)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)





	Like Tea V

It came in and out, blurred. 

“...remem...if...amn...uh..”

Slow, but not really, since time doesn’t exist in this state.

“...more...iss time...”

In the moments of hearing, you try and figure out what’s happening; but it all falls away again once asleep.

“...soon now...every...aware...”

Finally, time seems to pass and you don’t fall asleep constantly. You’re still very exhausted, but you’re awake.

“...is...but unable...us ness”

All of a sudden every sense is overwhelming. You can feel your body in pain now.

“What is...ing...over well...”

That was the jolt you needed to be more aware. The pain would go away soon, you realize, because there would be an IV. You’re in a hospital.

“Yes, you...urt...”

Wait, that was aimed at you. Have they been trying to talk to you? Who is they? Why do you know there’s more than one person?

“...aloud...coming back...”


End file.
